


Don't Let The World Bring You Down

by imnotmadeofeyes



Category: Bandom, Of Mice & Men (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, OM&M's first ever Acoustic Set, Vans Warped Tour 2014, fluffy as fuck, slight h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotmadeofeyes/pseuds/imnotmadeofeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Austin is nervous, that's all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let The World Bring You Down

**Author's Note:**

> *cough* SOOooooo I watched the Acoustic set of Of Mice & Men and cried because AUSTIN CARLILE'S VOICE IS A BLESSING ALRIGHT?! Also I noticed a few things. You have to understand that usually when I have feelings, I express them in writing. This is what happened here. This is an unbeta'd drabble and I'm not even sorry. Leave some feedback, enjoy, and don't forget to pay a visit to my tumblr, idiotsandlifesavers.  
> Title Credit is obvious.

„I don’t know if I can do this“ Austin was pacing up and down, up and down, long legs already in his baggy black jeans and skinny, tattooed chest partly hidden by his grey t-shirt, but his feet were still bare. Alan’s eyes followed the tall, unholy good looking man as he was running up and down the tour bus, big hands coming up to card through his hair again and again as he’d been the past ten minutes.

“Austin” Alan said gently and caught a hold on Austin’s wrist as he was walking by. The man only barely stopped, and his eyes were wide with worry and insecure when they met Alan’s gaze. Alan stood up, and though he was tall himself, he was still a lot smaller than the elder. His hands found Austin’s, and he laced his fingers through the tattooed digits of the other.

“You need to calm down.” Alan told him, his voice calm and serious. Austin held onto his hands desperately, and Alan noticed how he was shaking slightly, his head hanging low.

“But – I – Alan” It was a whine, high and broken, and Alan didn’t hesitate to tug the taller man into his arms as soon as he heard it. Austin crumbled just like that, his head falling down on Alan’s shoulder, his arms wrapping around Alan’s waist. Alan gently pulled him close, his hands carding through Austin’s pitch black hair. He didn’t understand how this gorgeous man could be so full of insecurities.

“Listen to me” Alan whispered. Austin nodded, and took a deep breath. “You have an amazing voice. You sound really really good when you scream, and when you sing, everyone’s knees get weak. You’re talented and you practiced really hard for this. You will do this, and you will not screw this up. Do you hear that?”

Austin swallowed thickly – Alan could literally feel it – and tightened his grip for a second before he disentangled himself from Alan. Alan smiled when their eyes met, and his hands came up to rest on Austin’s stubbled cheeks. “Look at you” he murmured. “They’ll love it just like anything else you’ve ever done.” And he stood on his tiptoes to press a gentle kiss to Austin’s lips.

“You’re probably right” Austin admitted.

“Not just probably” Alan answered, and it got him a chuckle from the elder.

“Thank you, Alan” Austin said, resting his forehead against Alan’s, smiling just a little bit. Alan smiled right along with him. There were long ways he would go to make Austin happy, that was for sure. He didn’t know why Austin would always freak out so much. Alright, this would be their first ever acoustic show and it would be the first time for Austin to sing in front of an audience. But Alan knew for a fact that their fans loved them and they loved Austin and they would love Austin’s singing voice because it was one of the most amazing things Alan had ever heard.

“Let’s rock that thing” Alan said, and Austin was eager to do so now, nodding and grabbing his sunglasses. Alan stopped him only when he was about to leave the bus. “Aus?”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t forget your shoes.”

 

And then, soon enough, Of Mice & Men entered the tent where they would play their first ever song. As soon as Alan, being the first one to go, put a foot inside, the fans started screaming. He grinned, waved at them. He loved being this close to them. There weren’t many people there, a hundred if at all, and he could look all of them in the eyes – more or less, some were wearing sunglasses. The other men followed, Tino, Phil, then Aaron and finally, when Alan was already handed his guitar, Austin. The man was wearing sunglasses right now – Alan knew he wore them to hide the emotions his eyes were showing.

The fans became louder when Austin entered, but then died for a while. They hung on Austin’s every word. Alan watched the fans, beamed at them while he was strumming his guitar gently in the background, but he couldn’t help but let his eyes flicker to the elder on his side every other second. He’d already pulled his stool closer to him – not just closer to the fans, but most of them didn’t notice.

And then they started to play – Would You Still Be There. Alan knew the chords and tabs by heart already, since that song was his very favorite of all the songs they’d played, and so he had time to watch Austin. Of course, he’d promised Austin everything would be ok, but he was still worried. Austin was often much too hard on himself and he was probably more than nervous. His smile, as genuine as it seemed for the fans, was laced with nervousness only obvious for those who knew him as well as Alan.

And then Austin started to sing. Alan had heard him before – they had practiced a lot, and it wasn’t a rare occurrence that he asked Austin to sing for him. He loved to hear that voice, because while it was rough and really similar to his normal speaking voice, it was something really special and gorgeous and clear, something breathtaking that made goose bumps appear on his skin. Alan shot Austin a glance, and he smiled at him, brightly and encouragingly. God, how he loved that man.

After Would You Still Be There, Austin took of his sunglasses, and Alan wished he could hug him and kiss him in front of them. But he didn’t, instead he grinned like a madman and played the best he could. He owed that much to Austin. He was doing so well. You could still tell he was holding back – he had been too insecure to show his singing to the band for years, so Alan was already proud he was singing in front of the fans at all. They were all infatuated with Austin’s voice, that much was clear. He could see it in all of their faces, in the tears that were shed and the screams that were heard. Most of all, he saw it in the way they were singing right along, smiling.

 

The band was barely back on the bus before Alan jumped into Austin’s arms, wrapped his legs around Austin’s waist and his arms around his neck. Austin laughed breathlessly and he took a hold of Alan’s thighs to hold him up. Alan stopped not for a second to shower Austin’s face, his gorgeous, tanned, slightly sweaty face, in kisses. “You did so well tonight, Aus” he said.

Austin pulled him in closer. “It was amazing” he admitted.

Alan grinned. “I told you so.”

“I know” Austin laughed. “Now shut up and kiss me”


End file.
